


Hallowed be thy name

by HATDGR



Category: merlin(tv)
Genre: Bottom Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, 主要角色黑化, 男妓！Arthur, 第二人称视角
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HATDGR/pseuds/HATDGR
Summary: 你想这么做很久了，从几周前开始你就会远远地把车停在街口，看着金发男人在广告牌下孤伶伶的影子。你总是想不出该怎么上去和他搭话，虽然这听上去有点荒唐，但你想给他留下一个好印象。现在他就坐在你的车里，在你旁边，你们的沉默让彼此间的呼吸声都变得无比清晰。





	Hallowed be thy name

那是一个潮湿的雨夜。你开着车路过熟悉的街道，在巨大的乔旦世燕麦广告牌下找到了那个熟悉的身影。

有很多年轻的男人都在这条街上物色客人，他并不是万花丛中最显眼的那朵。不是他的脸蛋不够好看，只是他总穿着那件磨得很旧的红色夹克，配一条洗得发白的牛仔裤，脚上穿着看不出颜色的运动鞋。他总是站在广告牌衬出的阴影里，如果不是每天都出现在这条街边，谁也不会认为他是个靠出卖肉体吃饭的人。

见你停下车，他慢吞吞地向你走过来，金色的头发乱糟糟的散落在额前，看来是被上一个顾客粗暴地拉扯过。

“多少钱？”

你摇下车窗，知道你打量他的同时他也在打量你。

“五十，只能用嘴。”他微倾着身子，两条胳膊搭在你的车门边。你注意到他背着光的脸上有一条淡淡的伤痕，不足以留疤的那种。你叹了口气，他神色一紧，似乎是以为你对这个交易不怎么满意。 “抱歉，我今天太累了。如果你不愿意就算了。”

说罢，他转身就要离开，却被你从车窗里伸出的手一把拉住。你伸手的时候撞到了车门，胳膊肘火辣辣的疼了起来，但你没有松手。

“上车。”

他坐进副驾驶，认真地把安全带扣好。你开着车离开了这片街区向你家开去，一路上飞溅着路旁的泥水。尽管他刚刚站在广告牌下面，浑身还是被雨水浸得湿漉漉的。但你并不是很介意自己的车座是否被打湿，事实上，你的心脏正激烈地砰砰跳动着，大脑运转的速度几乎可以与车轮的转速媲美。

你想这么做很久了，从几周前开始你就会远远地把车停在街口，看着金发男人在广告牌下孤伶伶的影子。你总是想不出该怎么上去和他搭话，虽然这听上去有点荒唐，但你想给他留下一个好印象。

现在他就坐在你的车里，在你旁边，你们的沉默让彼此间的呼吸声都变得无比清晰。

“我该怎么称呼你？”

“......你可以叫我Merlin。”你短暂地犹豫了一下，最终决定告诉他你的本名。你用余光瞥见他挑起眉，难得地露出了笑脸。“哇哦，我得说，你是我遇见过的最有想象力的客人。大多数人都会让我叫他们 ‘宝贝’或 ‘爸爸’。”

你把车停进车库，站在门口翻了一会儿钥匙。这期间你带回来的青年一直打量着四周的环境，让人联想起竖着耳朵的猎犬。

“那我怎么称呼你？”你推开门，两只猫从屋里跑出来迎接你，把你身边的人吓得不轻。“你想叫我什么都可以。如果实在想不出，你可以从Jack和James里选一个。”

“或者，我可以叫你Arthur？”你分明看到他的肩膀震颤了一下，想要跟着你踏进室内的脚步忽然迟疑起来。你知道他不像看起来那么天真简单，尽管许多顾客大抵都是被那张漂亮又脆弱的脸所吸引，由此生出些将天使玷污的快感来。你知道他其实时时刻刻都充满了戒备，眼眸里藏着猎豹般敏锐的直觉。“随你喜欢。”他最终还是选择走进屋内，尽管知道这很可能是你精心布置的捕兽陷阱。

你让Arthur坐在沙发上，自己先不紧不慢地喂了猫，然后提起水壶把窗台上各种奇异的花浇了一遍。你估摸着对方肯定是不耐烦了，因为你能听到他不断交叠着换腿的摩擦声。

“你准备留我一晚上吗？那样的话可就不止五十块钱了。”

Arthur终于不耐烦地说。你回过头，冰凉的眼神让他有些不适。

“脱掉上衣。”

“我说了，只能用嘴。”

“但你总不会连让我看看都不愿意吧？”你放下水壶，像个幽灵般悄无声息地停在他面前，居高临下地审视他有些发白的脸。Arthur最终还是妥协了。他举起双手将夹克褪下，紧接着是棉白色的衬衫。

你痴迷于眼前的景色，月光的触须探寻着青年的每一寸皮肤，为他镀上一层洁白的光晕。尽管这种黑白颠倒的糜烂生活让他缺乏锻炼和健康的饮食，Arthur仍美得像是古典画里手托金瓶的盖尼莫德斯。你将一只手放在他光裸的肩膀上，他起初抗拒地瑟缩了一下，但只是抬起眼帘看了你一眼，维持着坐在沙发上的姿势开始解开你的裤子。

你的手指摩挲着滑过他形状优美的锁骨，然后是苍白的脖颈，最后停在了他脸颊右侧那道淡红的伤痕上。在你之前的那个客人可能戴着一枚婚戒，塞给他两张钞票后便将他拖进某个阴暗潮湿的小巷里，急不可耐地要求他跪在水泥地上，然后将腥膻味的性器插进那张让人浮想联翩的嘴里。他或许短暂地反抗了一下，于是便得到了这个伤痕。

他已经褪掉了你的裤子，目光落在你安静沉睡着的性器上，有点犹豫不决地蹙起眉。你猜他大抵是在心悸你的尺寸，他知道这样的阴茎在勃起后会有多可怕，能把他的嘴撑得多满。你耐心地等着Arthur动作，他终于横下心凑过来，用艳红的舌尖舔过阴茎的表面，顺着青筋的纹路一路向下，高挺的鼻子埋在你的两腿之间。你为眼前的景象双腿发软，视野里充盈着五颜六色的斑点。他退回来，重新照顾起渗着前液的龟头，分开两瓣果肉般饱满的嘴唇将整个前端缓缓吞入，微弱的月光之下，他看不清你的表情，你却能看清关于他的每一寸，他随着动作时不时收紧的面颊，他滚动着吞下唾液的喉头，他因为不适而微微颤动的睫毛。

你抚摸着Arthur泛着金子般光泽的短发，后者像受惊的小兽那般低吟了一声，你知道他在今天的早些时候有过被人拽着头发肏弄的经历，他脊背上的肌肉都紧绷起来，像是预料到你会在下一秒就扯着他的头发一杆到底。但你只是安抚性地拍了拍Arthur的头，指尖温柔地蹭着他的头皮让他放松下来，任由他柔软的金发穿插在你的指缝里。

他卖力地绕转舌尖，学着吸裹棒棒糖的样子讨好你。你不知道这是他从哪个旧影碟里看来的，还是某个顾客这样要求过。Arthur低垂着眼，你知道他在尽力表现出温顺可人的模样，尽管心底正因自尊心的切割滴着血。

“Arthur。”他听见你的呼唤，抬起眼与你四目相对。那一瞬间你仿佛透过那张面无表情的脸看到了些许熟悉的东西，这让你失了分寸，一下便顶进他炙热的喉咙，他条件反射地干呕了一声，湿润的蓝眼睛里带上了一丝羞恼的神色。你想说点什么，但话没出口便哽在了喉间——你射了出来，他没能得到任何预警，只得吞下了磅礴而出的精液。

Arthur推开你，干咳着低声咒骂了两句，随后指了指桌上的水壶。你提上裤子，给他倒了杯水，之后又倒了第二杯。他终于能说得出话来，开口第一句便是：“该结账了，Merlin先生。”

“我没有让你叫我 ‘先生’。”你有些不悦，脑门上的血管突突跳动着，“我只是让你叫我Merlin。”

“随你怎样，MERLIN。”Arthur重新套上衬衫，语气里已经带上了不耐烦，“把钱给我，然后我们就此分别吧。我要回家了。”

“回哪个家，你租的那间只能塞得下一张床的小阁楼还是你父亲在郊区的那栋四层豪宅？”

金发青年整个人僵在原地，你能看见他脸上的血色正以肉眼可见的速度退去。“你怎么知道——”他结结巴巴地支吾了两句，目光变得警惕又犀利，“你到底想干什么？”

“没什么特别的目的。”你本想撒个谎，将刚刚出口的错误挽救回去。如果你什么都不说，只把五十块钱的钞票塞进他的裤腰，他或许会甘愿毫不知情地离开，回到他的广告牌下，将你连同这个有些诡异的夜晚一并忘去。但你心底里有什么正绝望地叫嚣着，要求你无论如何也要把他留在身边，哪怕是现在就把房门焊死，也不让他再离开你半步。

于是你想了想，改口说道：“我知道你是谁，Arthur Pendragon。”

你的话像是利箭入靶，正正打在Arthur的弱点之处。他转身便向玄关走去，在能够得到把手之前被一股无形的力量拖拽到半空，随后像个轻飘飘的布袋般被扔进了沙发里。Arthur这才露出惊慌的神色来，他瞪大了眼睛看着你缓缓靠近，想要惊叫出声却被剥夺了声音。

“我知道你出生在圣玛丽医院的9号产房，你三岁那年曾患过麻疹，五岁的时候骨折过一次。我知道你上了很不错的学校，你父亲为了你举家搬到了伦敦。我知道你母亲在你十二岁那年离开人世，你父亲一直都将她的死怪罪于你。后来你按照家族的指示进了一流的大学，但你和你父亲之间的嫌隙愈发难以忽视，于是你在毕业前的一个月私自逃离了学校，只身一人来到这个城市。”

Arthur仍被无形的力量紧缚着，随着你越来越多的话语，他逐渐安静下来，湛蓝的眼睛里盛满了让你心碎的绝望与恐惧。

“你父亲要求你回来，他断绝了你的所有财路，禁止任何一个他能触及到的公司聘用你。到最后，你饥肠辘辘地游荡在街头，因为饥饿和寒冷头晕目眩，直到一个男人找上你......”

你有些不忍说下去了。他已经明白，你是个冷血的监视者，是他生活里挥之不去的阴影。在他几乎要昏倒在街头的日子里，你只是站在远远的地方，在安全的距离之外冷眼旁观，看着一个皮条客将二十英镑塞进他的裤腰，换来了支配他的嘴半小时的权力。

“......你到底是谁？”Arthur终于找回了自己的声音，他不可置信地低声询问，语调破碎得近似于一句恳求。

“我告诉过你了，叫我Merlin。”你知道他还有许多问题想问，但你没那么有耐心去回答了。你轻轻一抬手，他身上那些旧衣服就被无形的利刃撕扯成碎片，独独那件红色的夹克毫发无伤，但完全无法遮盖他的身体。Arthur像只濒死的天鹅般伸着脖颈，一些利刃滑破了他的皮肤，细如红线的伤口里渗出几滴血珠来。你俯下身，从他起伏的胸膛上舔掉那些微甜的血液，紧接着分开他光裸的双腿，将你特意留在他细嫩的大腿根处的伤痕也一并舔净。

“不......你这个疯子……”他从牙缝里挤出这句话来，你笑着念出一句咒语，他原本燃着怒火的眼眸中忽然睁大了——你知道他能感觉到什么，你的魔法像是有了实体一般扑向男人的身体，无数隐形的手抚过他的皮肤，揉捏逗弄着嫩红的乳尖，又如潮湿的软舌舔吻他的脸颊，探进他敏感的耳道。Arthur全身都在颤抖，太过强烈的刺激从他的身体各处迸发，让他如同缺水的鱼一般双眼翻白。然而你并未决定就此放过他，你汇聚而出的魔法托着他的腰将他高高抬起，强迫他大开双腿，从Arthur的角度大概会以为那是许多只隐形的触手，如饥似渴地缠绕上他半硬的性器，无微不至地舔弄双球和马眼。一些更为细小的触须戳弄着探进青年紧闭的后穴，无情推挤开试图排外的软肉，一路所经过的肠壁都甬动着渗出肠液来。

Arthur惊恐地意识到他的下体正像女人那般分泌着体液，你的魔法正在改造他的身体，让原本干涩的肠道变得柔软又湿润。你知道他从一开始就在骗你——他从来没接过口交以外的活，只因他骨子里的倔强和傲慢仍不允许他变成个彻头彻尾的婊子。他从未被开拓过的后穴此刻被你的魔法撑得大开，不应被任何人看见的艳红肉壁被你清楚细致地观赏得完全。

他终于咬着嘴唇安静地哭了起来，纵使是不想让你看见脆弱的一面，他唯一能做的也只有紧咬嘴唇，将哭声咽进喉咙里。你抽离了那些肆虐于他周身的魔法，只留一缕将他的手腕固定在头顶，随后抬着他无力反抗的双腿，将自己早已硬得发疼的阴茎缓缓推挤进那个尚未闭合的小口中。他像个支离破碎的娃娃被你搂着腰肏弄，明亮的眼睛里不断渗出泪水，顺着脸颊淌进凌乱的碎发间。你的脑海里忽然浮现出一些过去的画面，许许多多张尘封的面容交叠在一起，最终却都是眼前人的样子。

你想起Arthur第一次复活时，你骑了三天三夜的马赶到他出现的小镇，本以为他会在看到你后露出与你一样的笑脸来，然后像很久以前那样跑过来吻住你干裂的嘴唇。

然而他不认识你。Arthur失去了所有的记忆，而过去的一切都早已在时间的消磨下变成了尘埃，除了你，再没有任何人能证明过去是真真切切存在过的。

接下来的漫长时光里，Arthur总是会在这个世界的某个角落悄然出生，你总是能找到他，然后再次眼睁睁地看着他死去。你不厌其烦地告诉他他生来所肩负的使命，于是他也听信了你的话，每一次都为了拯救他人而牺牲自己年轻的性命。

直到上一次，你抱着他逐渐冰冷的尸体，四周的炮火声掩盖了你撕心裂肺的哭声，人们从你们身边跑过，甚至没人停下来看你一眼。那一刻，你才明白，命运从来都将你们玩弄于股掌之间。当别人需要Arthur时，他便会重生，最终却每每付出最惨痛的代价来换取陌生人的安逸。

你想到这儿，心脏像被人揪在手里生生的疼。这一次你选择了远远看着Arthur，从他出生开始，你看着他一点点长大，人生轨迹逐渐偏离，像是闯入了错误的棋局般步步溃败。你到底是有点怨恨他的，一千年来他从来都是把别人的幸福摆在首位，从来没想过当他一次次死去时会在你心底留下怎样的伤痛。你只觉得自己像是盛着一座巨大坟墓的空壳，人们透过你失去光辉的眼睛只能看到蒙着尘埃的墓碑。

你狠狠地肏进他溃不成军的身体，Arthur温暖鲜活的内里包裹着你，几不可闻的闷哼声证明他还活着。你吻上那两瓣被咬得破了皮的嘴唇，舔平他的伤口，将他脱口而出的呻吟声吞进嘴里。Arthur已不再感到疼痛了，他的后穴被磨蹭得发痒，体内敏感的位置被精准地频频顶弄。他不知道你为何能轻而易举地找到他的敏感点，有些连他自己都没有发现过，但你却知道，你知道当你含住青年的耳垂，他会兴奋得蜷起脚趾，当你把舌头伸进他嘴里，舔过他的上颚，他会发出不同于以往的软哼声，像猫那样眯起双眼。

你清楚地掌握着他身体的每一寸，直到Arthur忘记了自己正被一个陌生的男人强行占有，他沦陷于你所制造的快感中，终于放肆地大声呻吟着，双腿紧紧环绕着你的腰臀。当你将性器尽数插入他的身体，冰凉的精液浇灌着将他填满时，Arthur似乎已经陷入了神智不清的状态，梦呓般呼唤着你的名字。

“Merlin......”

他抽搐着射出几股白浊，有几滴飞溅到你的下巴上。你抽了两张手纸擦掉它，魔力从你的体内流出，将Arthur环抱着移动到浴室里。他全程都睡着，淡红的眼睑让你心生怜惜。你没有再折腾精疲力尽的青年，将他清洗干净后抱进了卧室柔软的大床里。这几个月他都睡在那个漏水的小阁楼上，坚硬的床板让他夜夜难眠。现在他终于可以好好睡上一觉了。

你终究还是再次卷入了他生活的漩涡。然而这一次，你心底里有了新的计划，你要留他在这个安全的地方，尽管这意味着折断他的羽翼，他可能会因此怨恨你。

但你会让他活着。你这么想着离开了房间，最后看了床上的青年一眼，他沉睡着，面容一如从前。

你悄悄地合上了门。

 

End.


End file.
